Easy O
by happyendings55
Summary: A little new generation story that got inspiration from a movie I love to watch.  Elements from the plot were taken from Easy A, and the characters you recognize are from J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Rumor**

"So you were gathered here tonight because it's time I set the rumors to rest. Everyone here believes that I have done things that I have not and now Mr. Scorpius Malfoy is going to administer Veritaserum so that you get the truth," I announced to all of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years that had assembled in the Quidditch Pitch. They were going to learn the truth of what really happened in Hogwarts this year even though it was going to embarrass me greatly to tell them. I watched as about 120 students suddenly silenced and looked up at me from their seats.

It was time for me to tell my story…

* * *

><p>At the beginning of this year, Roxanne, my best mate, couldn't understand why I didn't want to spend time at the Gryffindor Common Room parties with her.<p>

"Desi, come on, you don't do anything fun at all! I'm just asking for you to come with me to a party that's being thrown by my family in Gryffindor," she pleaded. I did not want to go. Her cousins were a bunch of bloody obnoxious Gryffindors that always got into trouble. I just didn't want to spend a weekend in detention.

"I have a lot of homework to do Ros. I don't have time for parties," I told her. She huffed at me, flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and left Ravenclaw tower. I smiled at the fact that I was finally alone and free to do my homework without interruption. I loved Roxanne, but sometimes she just was too much of a distraction. I went upstairs to the girls' dorm and grabbed my textbooks. When I went back down to the common room I relished in the thought of a night alone. All the younger years were already in bed awaiting the first Quidditch Match of the season, and all the fifth years and above were at the Gryffindor party. I was free to just sit and do homework.

There was a cluster of squashy blue chairs in the corner of the common room with a table between them. It was my favorite place to do homework in the common room. I walked over to the table, through my knapsack on it, and pulled out my Charms text. I needed to brush up on some of the charms we had been practicing.

It was usually around the second paragraph about a specific charm that I would get up and move while I was performing it. On this particular night, I was working on Accio and Silencio. I moved through the common room waving my wand at any object and summoning it to my hand. I used Silencio to quiet the radio. If anyone had come in, I'm sure they would have thought I was bloody mental. It wasn't every day that a fifth year Ravenclaw girl danced around her common room with inanimate objects.

When I felt that Charms had been sufficiently taken care of, I switched to Care of Magical Creatures. I needed to write a sixteen inch essay on thestrals. I thought it was impossible to write an essay on an animal that I could not see, so I started with that detail.

I was half-way through a Potions essay when Lorcan Scamander, Head Boy, came through the common room entrance.

"Hello Corner," he greeted. Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander, was Roxanne's biggest crush so I knew both boys from our various times together. Both were good friends with a lot of the people in seventh year around Hogwarts, including the one bloke I have spent almost my entire life loving.

"Hello Lorcan how was the Gryffindor party?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered with a grin. I assumed that his comment meant he couldn't be known to be at common room parties since he was Head Boy. It was probably the reason he was back early, needed an alibi.

I nodded, "Well then goodnight." I assumed that he would just go to the boys' dormitory. Instead, he picked up my Potions text. He glanced at it.

"Did you need help?"

"Not really," I scoffed at him. I was intelligent. I didn't need his help.

He smirked and disappeared. I watched him go. I naively believed that he was going to retire for the evening. I went back to my parchment. I needed to write a few more items about these ingredients and their magical properties.

I heard a thump across from me; I looked up to see Lorcan had rejoined me with his own Potions materials. I ignored him as I continued to write about mandrake root. If he wanted to sit and do homework on a Friday night, who was I to tell him not to?

We were sitting like that an hour later when several of our housemates returned to the tower. One of them was Roxanne. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before moving up to the girls' dormitories. I didn't know what the gesture meant, but I'm sure she would explain it among her many stories from the party tomorrow.

Once everyone had made it back from the party, I went up to the dorm. Once I got there, a slightly mullered Roxanne attacked me with questions.

"What were you doing with Head Boy all alone here?" She questioned in a sing-song like voice.

"Nothing, he came back from the party and did homework in the same corner of the common room that I was."

"Liar! You did something with him! I know it. You're just not telling me," she accused me. I shook my head, told her she was tankered, and crawled into my own bed.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Ros and I were getting ready to walk out to the Quidditch Pitch when she pushed me into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.<p>

"Tell me all about what you and the other Scamander did last night," she demanded. I tried hard to tell her that we did nothing. I claimed that we did homework, which we did, but Ros did not believe me. She continued to accuse me of having sex with Lorcan in the common room, when Venus Brown stepped out of one of the stalls.

Venus stared at me. Somehow, Venus ended up the exact opposite of her mother. She didn't believe in snogging or anything that wasn't very witch-like before you were being courted. I don't know if she read too many novels from the ancient times or if she was just dropped, but she believed that proper witches worried about their education. I was in agreement with her, unless Scorpius Malfoy happened to ask me to the Yule Ball, then bollocks with studies.

"What are you looking at Brown?" Roxanne snidely asked.

"Just a couple of slags," she answered as she made her way to the door.

"I resent that. I am not a slag. As I was telling Ros, here, I did not have sex with Lorcan," I defended myself. She rolled her eyes and pushed through the loo doors. Great, the only thing Brown had in common with her mother was the ability to gossip.

I shot an evil glare at Ros, "I can't believe you didn't check to see if someone was in here first!"

"What does it matter? You're denying that you even did anything."

"I'm denying it because it isn't true. It isn't called denial when it's the truth," I reasoned with my disillusioned best mate.

"Fine," she said in a tone that told me she didn't really believe me. How she couldn't believe me, I didn't know. We had been best mates since we were in nappies. She knew my personality, and that I fancied Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>…I looked around at the Quidditch Pitch as I assessed the faces I could make out in the crowd. I could see Ros looking at me in disbelief, Venus giving an evil glare, and Lorcan shaking his head in shame. It was going to be a long time before this entire story was finished.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

Scorpius looked at me, encouragingly. I couldn't believe that he was helping me with this. I began the story from where I left off…

* * *

><p>The Monday after that weekend, I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I noticed everyone was whispering and pointing at me. What was going on?<p>

It was in that moment that Venus approached me at the table.

"You really should be more careful what you talk about to people. You never know who is listening," she said cattily.

I sighed, "Venus, I didn't shag anyone. Ros was just assuming something that she shouldn't have."

"Desi, whatever you have done, hopefully you knew the charms to be careful about it," she countered without actually listening to what I had to say. It was like talking to Ros all over again.

Somewhere in the castle the bell rang, it was time for classes to begin for the day. I left my untouched breakfast at the Ravenclaw table as I made my way to doubles Potions with the Gryffindors.

Scorpius met me at the doors, "Hey Desi, how is it going?" I looked up at him and smiled. I really did like this boy. He was completely sweet and I had known him from childhood. My mother and his mother were best mates.

When I finally arrived at the dungeons, I was glad to see that my classmates had stopped talking about me. Hopefully Hogwarts would find something else to gossip about with one another. Potions class was my favorite, mainly because Professor Pucey was the best teacher. He liked me because I actually cared about class and was excellent at potions.

I took my seat next to Ros. I looked around and noticed the one other Weasley kid I had befriended in my years at Hogwarts. Hugo was sitting alone and I could see Venus pointing and making faces at him. Sweet girl, Venus was. I knew from being friends with him that Hugo was into blokes instead of girls. He looked miserable. I tried to ignore my pity for him. Luckily, Professor Pucey decided to start class.

"Today we start on Veritaserum," he announced.

Glad to be distracted from everything going on outside of class, I opened my textbook to the pages about Veritaserum.

"Will you at least tell me what it was like?" Ros questioned. I shook my head. Why wouldn't anyone bloody listen to me?

"I can't tell you about something that didn't happen," I responded going back to the directions. She huffed before commenting, "I'll just ask Lorcan what happened then." I had to get to Lorcan before she did to make sure he didn't try to joke with her and she believed it.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Corner, do you have something to share with us?" Professor Pucey asked. I shook my head quickly and then kicked Ros under the table.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"Stop talking in potions. Let's just do our work."

"Okay," she hissed before picking up the knife to slice some ingredients.

When we successfully brewed our potion, I dropped it off on Professor Pucey's desk. A noise from behind me caught my attention before I left the classroom. I looked behind me to see three of the boys from Gryffindor tossing stuff at Hugo's cauldron.

A bright liquid shot from his cauldron into his face. He cried out and clawed at his face.

"McLaggen, Sloper, Coote, and Weasley, stop it! The four of you will meet me here after the rest of classes today. Weasley, go to the infirmary!" I heard Professor Pucey snap as I exited.

Hugo passed me in the hallway on his way to the hospital wing. I hoped he was going to be okay.

Once classes were over, I ran to the common room. I had to beat Ros to Lorcan.

I was breathing raggedly once I finally made it to Ravenclaw tower. I barely made the answer to the riddle escape my lips with my inability to breathe. Too late, Ros was already talking to Lorcan when I got into the room.

"What are you telling her?" I shouted at him. I hoped he hadn't made this situation worse.

"That we spent a magical night together in a very vacant Ravenclaw common room," he grinned with a wink. I knew he was joking, but it would go over Ros' head. She would take him literally.

"He's joking," I tried with Ros. She ruffled my hair and I knew I had lost with her. Since Lorcan wasn't going to help me out and the whole school already knew about it, I decided to just lie. I didn't see the point in trying to tell the truth when everyone wanted to believe the lie.

"Fine, it was okay," I started, shooting Lorcan a glare. If he wasn't going to be helpful, then he was going to get knocked down a peg. "No romance, no lust, it was just boring." I hoped he liked that. It served him right for not helping my cause any.

"Maybe it'll be better next time stud," Ros snapped at him.

"What next time? It wasn't worth my time," I countered. Lorcan's head whipped to look at me so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. He glared, and for a moment, I regretted saying anything. I quickly got over it as I justified my story with his stupid joking.

XXXXX

On Tuesday, I wandered to class skipping breakfast. I was sure that I didn't want to hear the conversation in the Great Hall. However, I noticed some sixth year Hufflepuff blokes that I had never met staring at me. Suddenly the entire older portion of the school was aware that I existed.

My stomach grumbled as I trudged to the greenhouses for Herbology. At least this class would only contain fifth-year Ravenclaws. I could handle any gawking they did. Unfortunately, Professor Longbottom was a stickler about language.

"Apparently the harlot made time in her day for class," I heard Brown comment. Ros wasn't in this class with me so it looked like I was going to have to verbally smack Venus for myself.

"Yes well at least I don't have to rely on class as my only entertainment you bint," I wittily retorted, but immediately regretted it the moment I saw Professor Longbottom.

He didn't skip a beat, "Miss Corner that type of language results in detentions in my classroom. You will report to Mr. Filch tonight at seven."

Who was I turning into? I had never previously received a detention. I couldn't believe on top of the horrible lie I had told the previous evening, that I was going to detention now.

XXXXX

At seven, I reported to Filch's office. It smelled horrible and Mrs. Norris II was staring at me with her creepy yellow eyes.

"I don't care if it wasn't your fault. I just tell you what to do for detention," I could hear Filch saying to someone. I did not expect to see Hugo standing behind him when he finally entered the office. Mrs. Norris II scampered to him. I wondered why only Hugo was in detention and not the other Gryffindor boys.

"I see another face in here," Filch commented when he saw me. I nodded. Beyond when I saw him in the corridors, this was the first time I actually met him.

"Yes Mr. Filch. My name is Desi Corner and Professor Longbottom sent me here for detention," I explained. Hugo rolled his eyes at my introduction. I had never been in detention before; I didn't know how this was done.

"Well Miss Corner, you and Weasley will be cleaning out the boys' lavatory on the fourth floor," he doled out the detention. It could have been worse. I knew quite a few good cleaning charms. Professor Flitwick had given the essay to me as extra credit. "It'll be done by hand. We don't use magic in my detentions," he finished, destroying my thoughts of using cleaning spells. He handed us both buckets with hot soapy water and sent us on our way.

As we were walking up to the loo, I asked Hugo the question on my mind. "So why are you in detention? I saw what those gits did to your potion."

"Because Deputy Headmaster Higgs is against wizards liking other wizards," he answered quickly, then asked a question of his own, "What is with your new look?"

"Haven't you heard? I slept with Lorcan Scamander," I answered.

"Oh wow, I heard that you were shagging Professor Longbottom," he responded.

I shuddered, "Ew, that's gross! He's married, and his kids are in school with us. I don't understand how that was even said." He shrugged and went into scrubbing the bogey marks off of the sinks. I sat there and thought about everything going on in my life.

"So you know Hugo, the whole thing with Lorcan, it didn't happen. Ros assumed Lorcan and I had sex after seeing us doing homework together last Friday night. I tried to deny it, but then I got tired of trying to tell her that I didn't."

"So you started your own rumor?" He asked.

"Sort of," I answered, then thought about it, "Well I tried to stop them."

Hugo looked at me in disbelief. I really didn't try that hard. Instead I just decided to let the rumor happen. I didn't think it would turn into anything.

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal. This is Hogwarts. Other stuff is bound to become the news around here."

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the pitch. I couldn't have been more wrong. I was going to be the news for quite some time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When a Nice Girl Helps a Nice Boy**

I stared out at the students gathered in the Pitch. Most of them had an idea of where the next part of this story was going as they had been witness to some of the antics…

* * *

><p>Wednesday, classes were uneventful. I went to them, some people stared, and some people talked. I ignored it all and just did the work I knew I had to do. Just because there were awful rumors going on about me, didn't mean that I had a right to slack off on my grades.<p>

I was sitting in my last class of the day, Arithmancy, when Hugo approached me. He looked pretty dejected so I took a bit of pity on him and stopped looking at my textbook to talk to him.

"Can we get together after dinner? Prefects' bathroom?" He asked quietly so that no one around us could hear him. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but nodded anyway. Hugo walked away just as quietly as he had appeared and I went back to doing the work in my text. Part of me wondered what he would want to talk about, but I squashed the questions to keep my mind focused for the last fifteen minutes of class. If I was lucky, I could finish these exercises and not have to worry about doing them in the common room.

When the bell sounded for the end of class, I quickly gathered up my class stuff and wandered toward Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hey, Desi!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to notice Scorpius following me at a slightly quickened speed.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He stopped, caught his breath a bit, and asked, "Do you want to go with me to the library? I have to write an essay for Potions and I know that you're much better at that class than I am." I didn't hesitate in nodding and then following him back toward the library. "So, how are you doing?" He questioned as we walked.

I thought about it. I wasn't really doing that great. My best friend had essentially accused me of sleeping with a guy and now the whole school knew about it. "I'm fine," I responded as I tried not to directly look at him. I always felt like Scorpius could tell when I was lying to him even though I really didn't have proof of that.

When we finally arrived at the library we had about two hours before dinner. That would be enough time to help Scorpius get a good chunk of his Potions essay out of the way.

We entered the library and immediately took a table toward the back where fewer kids would bother us. I took a seat facing the entrance to the library and Scorpius started to unpack his Potions materials across from me.

"So my essay has to be about the dangers of love potions," he said to me as he opened his textbook to the pages describing love potions.

I thought about it and then said, "That should be easy enough. We'll just need to get a few books specifically on love potions from that section and you can quote what some of the authors say about the dangers." There were a lot of dangers when it came to love potions and I knew the library would have several books on the subject.

We worked together diligently with very few disruptions. Twice, I noticed some of the other students at other tables pointing and making inappropriate gestures toward me, but I just shook my head and continued to help Scorpius with his work. When the clock informed us it was six-thirty, we packed up our stuff and began to head toward the Great Hall for dinner.

At the doors, we parted with Scorpius saying a quick thank you for the help and went to our own tables. I found a spot next to Ros, ignored the sudden hushed whispers at the table, and began to fill my plate. Hugo Weasley caught my eye from the Gryffindor table to silently make sure we were still going to meet at the Prefects' bathroom and I nodded to him. He looked relieved at my reassurance and went back to eating his own food in silence. I watched as Venus made faces at him from the other side of their table. Intolerance of blood status may have died since the Second War, but intolerance of other things were still very alive in Hogwarts.

"Who are you looking at?" Ros butted into my thoughts as she tried to figure out where I was looking.

"No one, just dazed off there for a minute," I answered as I went back to the roast beef on my plate. I loved Ros, I did, but there were days I just wanted to hit her for being so bloody nosey. That's how I ended up in the middle of some vicious rumor that included Lorcan and shagging.

Dinner ended, and I left my place at Ravenclaw table to meet Hugo at the Prefects' bathroom. It was fortunate that both of us actually were prefects so that we could get in and talk in private.

"Okay, so what did you want to chat about?" I asked him once we had made sure no one else was in the room.

"Well," he began, "I have been thinking a lot about how you started your own rumor. Now all of a sudden the anonymous fifth-year Ravenclaw has everyone her year and up talking about her. I figured maybe you could help me out with my problem. Like if you would go out with me?"

I just stared at him wide-eyed, "Um, Hugo, I know we're friends and all, but you're not really my type. I like blokes that like, well, like girls."

"You're not my type either, but I figured if everyone else thought that I was going out with a girl then at least they'd leave me alone," he said with a hint of gloominess in his voice.

"Hugo, the point is it was just made up, it didn't actually happen. Go make it up," I told him. He shook his head and responded, "No one's going to believe me unless a girl is willing to go along with it and I figured since you're already making headlines…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I knew he had a point. No one was going to believe that he was snogging a girl unless that girl was willing to come forward. I sighed, "Fine, but we're doing this my way. We have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We go to the Hog's Head where the older Slytherin kids are having a party and we make something up in the back room."

Hugo's eyes lit up happily. I had just salvaged his last two and a half years at Hogwarts from peer abuse.

"You owe me for this," was the last thing I said to him before I left the Prefects' bathroom to go back to my own common room.

* * *

><p>I needed to pause in the story again. I took the time to look at the kids gathered around listening. There was more to the story, but the rest of it was going to cause me more bullocks than I could ever imagine.<p> 


End file.
